


Something New

by spn_wincest_etc (babybrotherdean)



Series: Prompt Fills [17]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean in Lingerie, Dean in Panties, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Sam thinks Dean would look good in lingerie, and Dean's basically up for anything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 09:43:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3763411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babybrotherdean/pseuds/spn_wincest_etc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s not like he’s <i>ashamed</i> of the Rhonda Hurley incident; it’s just always seemed like the sort of thing to keep near and dear and share with no one but himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something New

**Author's Note:**

> _Hi! Can I please request Dean in lingerie? Like, Sam knows he has a thing for panties so decides to see what he'd look like decked out in a full lingerie set (stockings/garters or a corset maybe? your choice). Dean is all for it, but can't help but be a blushy, shy mess once Sam sees him. Sex is good - like, REALLY good - but it's totally okay if you want to go another direction. Also, if Sam could call Dean some pet names (baby or sweetheart) you would make my day! Thanks in advance! <3 _
> 
>  
> 
> Anonymous request! This took forever because I suck, but here you go. Dean in lingerie and then some porn. Good times. Enjoy!

Even once they’re good and settled, right in the swing of things with their relationship, it takes a little while for Dean to be quite comfortable enough with the whole arrangement to be totally honest with his brother about his sexual history. It’s not like he’s _ashamed_ of the Rhonda Hurley incident; it’s just always seemed like the sort of thing to keep near and dear and share with no one but himself. 

He’s not even sure how it came up, in the end. Maybe he let his eyes linger a little too long when they walked by a Victoria’s Secret ad. However it’d happened, Sam had shown up one day with a pair of lacy panties and a raised eyebrow, and that’d been the end of whatever denial Dean had managed to work himself into. 

So they’ve been going with it. When they’ve got the chance and the spare change, they’ll splurge a little bit, get Dean a new pair to try on. They don’t always last long- sometimes Sam gets a little bit too enthusiastic where Dean’s ass is concerned- but they both love it, and that’s what matters in the end, in Dean’s humble opinion.

That doesn’t make it any less of a surprise when Sam returns to the motel one day with a larger-than normal bag, red with ribbons the way they always tend to be from the right kinds of stores, but his brother actually looks a tiny bit nervous and it sets Dean on edge.

“Hey,” he greets, doesn’t bother trying to disguise the way he’s eyeing the bag. He can’t help but be curious; it’s been weeks since their last purchase, longer than normal, and Dean might’ve been suspicious if Sam had given him any reason to feel that way. “What’s up?”

Sam smiles, takes the moment to lock the door behind himself before heading over to Dean. Dean can’t help but smile at the kiss he gets before Sam replies. “Got a present for you. Just thought it was something we could try, y’know?”

Dean’s curious now, glances down at the bag. He takes it slowly when it’s handed to him, and he allows his brother to usher him into the bathroom without any resistance. 

“Just- try them on? If you want to, I mean. Let me know if you need help.”

With that, Dean finds himself in the bathroom, door closed but not locked, and looking, once again, at the bag in his grip.

All things considered, he probably shouldn’t be as surprised as he is when he opens it up.

There’s a new pair of panties, first. Black and lacy, and that’s not abnormal in itself, so he starts there, takes a moment to strip out of the sweats he’d been wearing to pull them on carefully. He licks his lips at the feeling of the material sliding up over his cock, shifts to get himself settled properly before going back to his investigation.

The stockings are a surprise, but not terribly confusing. They’re sheer and delicate and unlike anything Dean’s ever worn before, and he’s almost afraid that he’s going to damage them as he pulls them out of the bag. The garter belt is a little more complicated, but he manages to get it on without tearing anything, so he’s not too worried.

He’s pretty sure he’s going to need help with the rest of it, so he clears his throat, glaces at the door. “Sam? Wanna come give me a hand?” he calls.

His brother’s opening the door a moment later, pauses briefly as his eyes sweep over Dean’s body. Dean finds himself blushing, oddly enough, glancing down. “I, uh. I think you’re gonna have to help me with this.”

He’s got the corset with one hand- black with lace detailing to patch the panties- and a collar in the other, soft black leather with a silver, heart-shaped tag. He’d looked close enough to see the “S.W.” engraved into it, and hadn’t quite been able to ignore the way his heart had skipped a beat.

Sam nods, apparently all too eager to lend a hand, takes the corset and sets the collar aside for a moment.

It’s a bit of a mission getting the thing on, but Sam makes sure he doesn’t pull anything too tight, and by the time they’re finished, Dean feels almost secure with the way it’s holding him, stays still patiently while Sam fiddles with the way the garter belt sits.

“And now just…” Sam bites his lip as he picks up the collar, looks to Dean for permission. Dean just tilts his chin up slightly to give his brother access to his neck, watches the way Sam’s face lights up.

It’s snug, but not too tight, and once it’s settled properly, an oddly comfortable weight around his neck by the time Sam steps back. Without a word, Sam reaches out, grabs his hand and tugs him back into the bedroom.

Sam leads him towards the bed, has him stop in front of it, then takes the time to just look again. Dean finds himself ducking his head, shifting on his feet a little bit. The appreciation in Sam’s gaze is almost a physical sensation, and Dean feels his cheeks heating with its intensity.

“So?” he asks after a moment, almost a little nervous. “What’s the verdict?”

Instead of getting a verbal response, Dean feels his brother’s hand on his cheek, and then Sam’s tilting his head up and pressing their lips together, slow and gentle one minute, hungry and claiming the next. There are no words, but it’s enough of an answer to set Dean a little more at ease.

He doesn’t resist when Sam nudges him backwards, lets himself fall back onto the bed so he’s laid out for his brother. Makes the conscious decision to lick his lips and grins when Sam’s eyes track the movement.

“Good investment?” Dean asks, just for the hell of it.

Sam huffs a breathless laugh, takes the extra moment to strip off his clothes before he’s crawling up on top of Dean. “Great investment,” he murmurs. Dean’s almost surprised when he starts dropping kisses to his thighs and the exposed strip of soft belly, shivers a little. “You’re beautiful, y’know that?”

And then Dean’s blushing all over again. It’s the kind of compliment he’s never going to get over, not when it’s coming from Sam. He’s always so damn _genuine_ about it, now so more than ever. It’s a little overwhelming, but he can’t honestly say that he doesn’t like it.

Sam straddles his thighs, runs his fingertips down Dean’s skin, along his arms, up over his collarbone, brushes against the collar. “You’re so goddamn pretty, baby,” he whispers. “Figure I could dress you up however I wanted, and you’d be gorgeous.” His hands trail lower, then, and Dean arches into the touch, breath catching in his throat. “Or nothing at all. But I almost like you more like this.”

That’s when his fingertips catch on the waistband of the panties, tug at it lightly before he moves to palm Dean’s cock through the soft fabric. Dean can’t help his moan, hips trying to buck on instinct, but he’s mostly pinned under Sam’s weight. 

Sam grins at him, ducks down to give him an apologetic kiss. “Just let me take care of you,” he murmurs against Dean’s lips. “Wanna make you feel good.”

So Dean settles down, lets Sam pin his arms on either side of his body, doesn’t move them when Sam lets them go. He clenches his fingers in the sheets as his brother starts stroking over his skin again, fights back the urge to touch him.

Sam works his way down steadily, hands settling on Dean’s hips for a moment while he ducks down to mouth at his throat, just above where the collar sits. He can feel the bruise Sam’s sucking into his skin, just along the line of his throat, and he tips his head back in silent invitation.

“Maybe you could wear this more often,” Sam murmurs, fingers the soft leather, smooths down the little metal tag. “Make sure everyone knows you’re mine, huh?” He doesn’t seem to be expecting a response, continues unprompted. “Don’t want anyone else taking you from me, baby. Don’t want anyone else seein’ you like this.”

Dean right there with him, but whatever attempt he might’ve made to vocalize the thought goes down the drain when Sam’s hand finds the front of the panties again. All he can manage is a low moan, rutting his hips up for some more friction.

Sam smiles, and Dean’s barely got time to process the fact that his brother’s getting off of him before Sam’s speaking again. “Hands and knees, sweetheart,” he murmurs, then pulls away enough to give him some breathing room.

Dean does as he’s told as fast as he’s able, rolls over before he shifts up onto his knees, braces his forearms against the mattress and spreads his legs for Sam. It’s a familiar position, and he drops his head down below his shoulders, gets good and comfortable.

He feels the easy drag of Sam’s fingers over his thighs, the tops of his stockings. They dip underneath briefly, but Dean’s attention is diverted when Sam’s lips brush against his ass.

“Fuckin’ gorgeous,” Sam mumbles, drags his lips over soft skin. Dean whines, and his brother laughs. “Don’t worry, I’ve got you.”

Dean feels it when Sam gently pushes the panties to the side, the soft fabric dragging across oversensitive skin and tucking his cock to the side. Even though he should probably have been expecting it, it still comes as a surprise when he feels Sam’s breath over his ass, warm puffs of air. More surprising still is when he feels Sam’s tongue lave right over his hole, making him tense up briefly before he almost melts, lets out a soft moan.

“There you go,” Sam murmurs, and Dean can feel the way his breath is cool against wet skin, whimpers. “I’ve got you, baby. S’okay. Just let me take care of you, Dean.”

He stops talking, then, but Dean’s pretty sure it’s just because his mouth is busy. His tongue’s going to work again, laps over his entrance once, twice, then focuses on teasing at the rim, slowly working the tip inside. Dean doesn’t even realize he’s making noise until Sam smooths a hand down his side, calming, doesn’t stop what he’s doing.

It doesn’t take long before Sam’s got his whole tongue inside, fucking into Dean slowly, and Dean’s going a little crazy, panting hard, trying not to move his hips too much, even as he tries to rock back against Sam’s mouth, force him deeper.

He loses the fight with his self-control once Sam starts working a finger in alongside his tongue, presses back insistently with a moan that’s bordering on a whine. He can hear Sam laugh, the bastard, even if it’s muffled, but a moment later, his brother’s reaching around his body and a huge, warm hand is gently wrapping around his cock, only the thin fabric of the panties separating their skin.

Dean’s about to voice some kind of protest when he feels Sam pulling away, but his brother manages it first. “How fast d’you think you can come for me?” he asks, sounds genuinely curious. Dean doesn’t actually get a chance to respond, though, because then Sam’s tongue is working its way inside him again and he loses the gift of coherent thought.

It’s a bit of a blur from there, Sam’s hand working over Dean’s cock and fucking him with his tongue, a finger or two slipping in alongside to rub at his prostate. Dean’s a bit of a mess, arms and legs trembling as he tries to support himself, feeling his orgasm getting closer with every second that passes.

It all comes to a crescendo when Sam starts humming against him, fingertips stroking hard over his prostate and speeding up the hand that’s jacking him off. Dean’s not sure how much time passes, but one more stroke, one more rough jerk of his hips when it becomes too much and he’s coming, choking out some approximation of his brother’s name and spilling white into the panties.

Sam works him through it, flips him over as soon as he’s done. Dean’s still a little dazed from his orgasm, just watches with half-lidded eyes while Sam hovers over him, get a hand on his own cock and works it hard and fast. It doesn’t take long before he climaxes, groans with it, and Dean feels the hot stripes of come as they paint his neck and face, closes his eyes.

There’s some recovery, some cleanup. Sam helps him out of the corset and the panties are tossed aside to be cleaned along with the stockings. When he reaches for the collar, though, he hesitates.

“I like this on you,” he muses, takes a moment to finger the soft leather. “You, uh... do you-?”

“Not in public,” Dean concedes. “But yeah.” He smiles a bit, tugs Sam in close to lie down with him. “I like it, too.”

“Maybe you should dress up more often,” Sam muses. “S’nice.”

Dean shrugs. “Whatever you want, kiddo.”

Sam laughs, and Dean grins, and they fall into an easy quiet, Dean touching his collar again. Dressing up is definitely something he’s going to enjoy.

**Author's Note:**

> [The reference image I used!](http://images.bloomingdales.com/is/image/BLM/products/2/optimized/8276502_fpx.tif?wid=1200&qlt=90,0&layer=comp&op_sharpen=0&resMode=sharp2&op_usm=0.7,1.0,0.5,0&fmt=jpeg)
> 
>  
> 
> Hit me up at allywriteswords.tumblr.com if you're interested in requests!


End file.
